Life after
by LiaCrescent
Summary: It has been seventeen years since Tris' initiation, and now it's her eldest children's turn to choose. Tris and Four encourage their children to make their own choices, but Grace never received an aptitude. After drinking the liquid and hearing the words "Choose" her vision went black and she was back in the testing room. Will questions be answered? No war, and no Al
1. Chapter 1

**I've been brainstorming on a new fanfiction recently, and I hope you like it, and yeah! Please leave a comment if you like and please like it, favorite, share it! And just to notify you, I'm listening to Lindsey Stirling while writing this, and if you don't know who Lindsey Stirling is, go to youtube now, and search _Shatter Me Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale_! Okay, well bye!  
**

**Prologue**

**Tris' POV**

I grab a her hand and look down. She looks up to meet my eyes, "Mommy? What are we doing?" Grace asks, her blue eyes showing her confusion. "We're shopping for school. It'll be just you and me." I smile down to her, and she smiles back. "Where is Daddy and Andrew?" Tobias is helping Andrew with his back to school shopping. "They're having some boy time." She nods, and continues to hold my hand.

"Is Auntie Christina out with Marie?" Her blond bangs blows into her face, her long braid smacking into her cheek. She pulls her hair out of her mouth and gags. I laugh, "Yes, sweetie, we might even see them." She skips along the concrete, and stops at the rails of the chasm. "Whoa," Her eyes are almost bulging out of her head, her black dress flows in the wind. She does this every time, and it's like seeing her and Andrew for the first time again.

Once we finish shopping, Andrew and Tobias meet us at the pit. Grace runs along, waving to everyone, and them waving back. "Andy!" She shouts and sprints to her brother. I love how the get along, Marlene's and Uriah's kids basically fight the purity war all over again in less than an hour. Tobias walks over to me and grasps my hand. "How did it go?" He whispers in my ear, moving my hair behind my ear. "Good, we ran into Chris and Marie, and with them being "besties" and all Grace and Marie were talking for at least an hour while Chris and I picked out they're clothes. Surprisingly, we had enough time to stop by the tattoo place and say hi to Tori." I answer, still watching Grace and Andrew. Tobias let's go of my hand and nods. "Great, let's go home now." He says, and I laugh for no reason.

**10 years later**

**Grace's POV**

"Come on, Marie!" I shout from the train, she smiles as if she was just playing around. She sprints and pulls herself into the train. I see my Mom waving to Andrew and I as we pass her. "Good luck!" She yells, but I could barely hear her, the wind roaring as the train passes. Andrew and Cody walk towards me. "How's my little sis?" Andrew smirks, "You're only five minutes older!" I grin, I love it when we tease each other. "Hard to believe we're twins, huh. A whole FIVE minutes difference!" He turns to Cody, who is bursting into laughter. Then I turn around, eyes open and sprint to the other side of the train car. "Hannah!" I poke my head out and see the eleven-year-old clinging on to the railing. "What!? Can a girl just have some fun!" I pull her by her arm inside the train car.  
"You know that scares Mom and Dad half to death!"  
"So, you know they used to do this too."  
"No, they didn't! What you're doing is a death wish!"  
"No it isn't!"

I breathe heavily, then run my fingers through my hair. Then I smirk, "I bet Jai Pedrad would cry if you died." Hannah blushes, it's old news that she has a crush on Zeke and Shauna's third child, Jai. "There he is now!" I whisper-shout at her, and give her a little push in the right direction. I just love punishing her by making her talk to Jai, which she confessed that she liked to Mom, which was a huge mistake because she always get's Dad and then tells Aunt Christina, and you can imagine where that leads. Thank goodness Issac, is only seven, and doesn't have to deal with this stuff.

Whenever we reach school, I jump off the train and sprint it off, the thing I love about Dauntless, is the care-free lifestyle. Well, technically not care-free because Dad wants us to keep our grades up. The only thing worrying me today is the aptitude test. But on the bright side, my grandmother volunteered to administer the test. I think I belong in Dauntless, and I also have so many friends here. I don't really care what the test says, I know where I belong.

In the hallway, an Erudite boy knocks into a short, abnegation girl and calls her a "Stiff". "Hey!" I yell at him, and he immediately turns. "What the hell was that all was that all about!" I don't care about the strange look that everyone is giving me, I help the girl up. "Are you okay?" I ask her, she shakes her head and I lead her to the nearest restroom. Her hair falls out of the abnegation bun, showing long, jet black hair. "Want me to redo your hair?" I ask in a kind tone. She sniffles, and nods. Marie bursts in and rushes over to help. "I punched the guy in the nose." She informs us, as I twist the girl's hair into the plain bun. "All done." I try to reassure her with a smile, but I couldn't. "I'm Raina." She bows her head, my mother told me this was an abnegation greeting, and I bow back. "Well, we should go to class, nice to meet you Raina!" I shout as I run to my locker to get my books, and head to class.

**Andrew's POV**

I look for a Grace, sitting at the Dauntless table and sit next to her as we wait for our name to be called for the aptitude test. We talk about things, but mostly we twiddle our thumbs. "Andrew Eaton, Cody Pedrad, Raina Lockehart, Cecilia Thompson," The man reads the names and we start heading into the rooms that are only used for the aptitude tests. "Hello, Andrew!" My grandmother smiles and pulls me into an embrace. "It's so good to see you! How's your mother?" Her eyes light up, "She's good, we're all good." I answer her, trying to hide how nervous I am. "Well, I suppose we should start the aptitude test." She says. I nod, I can't speak. She hands me a clear liquid, and I sip it down fast.

A woman's voice, I hear her say, "Choose." Before me, they're is a knife and cheese. I choose none.

**Grace's POV**

I see Andrew walk out first, his face as pale as snow. It looks like he'd just seen a ghost. The man comes back and calls names up. Cody and Marie left, so I speak to my other friend Leo, Yasmine, and Nathan. We laugh and talk, while Andrew just sits there.  
I feel like my name will never be called, there is less than three people in the room, counting me. "Grace Eaton, Madison Prior, and Henry Solis." I turn to the other girl in the room, Prior is my Mom's maiden name. We separate into the rooms, and I see a tall, abnegation man. He looks like my Dad, and suddenly, I'm really scared. When Andrew and I were fourteen, my Dad told us about his childhood of abuse and beatings from his Father while he was growing up. And he must know that my last name is Eaton, I hope he doesn't. And the bad thing is, I look a lot like my dad, I have his eyes and nose, also his hair color. Why couldn't I get Grandma! "Hello, I am Marcus, and I'll be administrating your aptitude test." He says, as he holds a clear liquid in front of me. I grab the liquid from him, being wary of anything he does. I sip it slowly, then the room goes black.

"Choose." I hear a woman's voice say. I turn around, but yet, I don't see anything. Andrew told me there should be a knife and cheese. The only thing he said after his test. I panic, and suddenly I'm back in the room with Marcus. "What happened?" I ask, trying my best to not hyperventilate. "I don't know. You were under the simulation, but it just shut down." He says, scratching the back of his neck. "Can I try again? I need an aptitude." I try my best not to cry, and it's getting really hard. "I'm sorry, but I'm don't have anymore." He looks me in the eyes, and I wish looks could hurt someone. "Goodbye, Grace Eaton. I know who you are."

**Sorry this chapter was short, and please don't hate me for the cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger, and I appreciate nobody hates me for it. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter even more! I'm not Veronica Roth! :) Enjoy!  
**

**Grace's POV**

I sprint out of school and jump onto the train. But, I don't jump whenever I see the glass building. I jump of onto a roof, and look down and see a big hole. It's near the glass building so it should be another entrance to Dauntless. I stand on the ledge and jump, the wind gently carrying my body below, until I hit something hard. A net. I lay there for a few minutes, then my Dad walks up to the net. He looks surprised to see me. "How did you get here?" He asks, "I jumped." I reply. He lends a hand for me to pull myself off the net. "You jumped, from that building?" He points to the ledge I jumped off, and I nod. "Let's go home."

I was supposed to be in my room alone, but I couldn't help but speak to Hannah and Flora. I tell them about meeting Marcus, and about the building and the net. "It was incredible!" I exclaim, we were all sitting on our beds in our shared room. "And I literally panicked when I saw him, and after my test he said, 'Goodbye Grace Eaton. I know who you are.'"

**Tobias' POV**

Whenever I hear that, I pull my ear away from the door and go get Tris. She's sitting on our bed, braiding her hair. She see's me and waves me in. I wear a worried expression on her face, "It's Grace." Tris' eyes widen, and I start to explain what I heard. "But that's impossible! We've never told him about Grace and the others." She says once I finish. "But she does look a lot like me, though. And there is no one else in the city with they're last name Eaton." I add, Grace and Andrew inherited my eyes and nose. Tris nods, "But whenever I was administering tests, I never knew they're last names." I guess it'll remain a mystery.

**Grace's POV**

**The next day...  
**When I wake up, I have my journal on my face. I pick it up and stuff it in my pillowcase, the story's I have recorded in there are personal, including yesterday's incident, with the aptitude test and Marcus. I get up and slide into my slippers and sneak out of the room. I start making a breakfast of eggs and bacon for the whole family. Andrew walks into the kitchen and starts making biscuits. I see Hannah in the living room, drawing on the touch screen computer that Dad brought home a few years ago from work. She basically made it into her electronic art studio. She says whenever she's older she wants to pass Dauntless initiation and become a tattoo artist like Tori. She doesn't even need training, whenever there is a lot of people in the pit wanting tattoo's Tori always calls my Mom to ask if Hannah could help out. I smile, as I flip the bacon.

Mom and Dad wake up, and Mom thanks us for cooking. We all sit down and eat besides Flora, who is still sleeping. "So, are you guys nervous for the ceremony? Remember Mom, you are the Dauntless representative giving the speech each year." Hannah asks, still on the computer (she even eats with it!). "I'm not, I already know what my choice is." I scoop some eggs off my plate and put them in my mouth. Dad looks at me nervously, I wonder why though. Andrew doesn't say anything, I guess he's nervous. We eat the rest of the meal in silence. Once I finish eating, I do my dishes and start getting ready.

"Flora! Where did you put my black headband!" I yell down the stairs when I see Flora walking by them. "In your drawer, where else!" She's lying, "You wore it yesterday to school!" I look in her drawer and find my headband. "It was in your drawer you little liar!" I yell at her. "Young lady, come down here this instant!" I wince, now Mom is apart of the picture. "Apologize now." She demands, "I'm sorry, Flora." I say, at least I don't have to deal with her much longer. Whenever I pass Dauntless initiation, I'm getting my own apartment. We all walk to the train station with Marie's, Cody's, and Jai's families. My parents are quite popular when it comes to the Dauntless.

Whenever we reach the ceremony, we run up the stairs and find our seats, while Mom walks onstage. We're going by alphabetical order, so Andrew will go before me. Whenever the ceremony starts, Mom gives a huge speech about the faction system and starts calling out the names, I don't listen, mostly because I don't care. "Andrew Eaton!" My Mom announces, and I get up for him to move onstage. He walks down the aisle, and steps onstage, and faces the bowls. Mom offers him the knife, which he takes a cuts his palm with. He walks to the Candor bowl and lets his blood fall onto the glass. He turns around nervously, and my whole family is smiling, giving him support. Then it's my turn, "Grace Eaton!" I do the same thing that Andrew does, and except the knife. I cut into my palm, and walk to the Dauntless bowl. I may never know what my aptitude result was, but I know where I belong. My blood sizzles on the coals. The Dauntless abrupt in Whoops and yells. I don't know why though, I've always been Dauntless. I sit back where I was, and look at the empty seat beside me.

I don't really pay attention to the ceremony until I see it's Raina's turn. She turns toward the Dauntless, meets my eyes and mouths _Thank you_. She accepts the knife from my Mom and faces the cuts her palm and her blood drops onto the soil of Amity, she pulls her hair out of the abnegation bun, and walks to the Amity. After her my Mom says the last name of the ceremony, "Madison Prior." She's the girl from the aptitude test, I never realized it but she's from Erudite before, she let's her blood drop into the erudite water.

We really don't do anything different from our usual routine, we jump onto the train, and ride to the Dauntless compound. I help a Candor Transfer onto the train. "Thanks, I'm Cecilia, by the way." She says, and offers her hand. "Grace." I shake her hand, and motion Marie over. "Marie, meet Cecilia, Cecilia, meet Marie." I introduce them. I see a Dauntless born that I've never seen before, which is really strange. I walk over to him, "Hi, I'm Grace." I offer my hand for him to shake. "Josh." He shakes my hand. "How come I've never seen you before except now? I knew everybody growing up." I question out of curiosity. "Then I guess you don't know everybody." He walks away. _Okay, Strange_ I think.

Once we reach the Dauntless compound, we slow down at the roof of the building I jumped off of yesterday. I sprint off, pulling Cecilia with me, since she's new at this. Mom stands on the ledge of the building with Dad, who drops down. Everyone stands there, wide-eyed."For there to be a last jumper, there has to be a first." My Mom says. I step up onto the ledge, turn around and fall back. I hear gasps coming from the crowd. I feel like I'm flying, the wind carrying my body once again on my journey to the net. I hit the net, and pull myself off. "Hey Dad, nice to see you again." I turn to him. "Move." He pushes me out of the way since Josh just hit the net.

Once everyone is on solid ground, the dauntless born and the transfers were split up. "Dauntless borns are with Uriah, and transfers are with me." Dad motions the transfers to the pit. "Great, well this year we're doing something we've done once before, but we're doing it differently. The dauntless borns are going through they're fear landscape, only once, but the transfers won't. Got it?" Uriah announces. We all nod. He leads us down a corridor that I don't recognize and tells us to sit down. He explains the fear landscape and that we'll go through it again in in stage three. "First up, Grace." He leads me to a room, and tells me to sit down. "I hope you're not afraid of needles." He injects a serum into my neck, and the room goes black.

I stand on train tracks, and hear rumbling behind me. I turn my head, and see that a train is coming towards me, expeditiously. I try to run but I can't, my feet are stuck to the ground. I brace myself for what I know is to come. My parents always said that sometimes embracing death is the bravest thing one can do. Then another image appears, I'm surrounded by mirrors. But, instead of seeing my reflection, I see all my friends and family in pain. I sit in the middle of the mirrors, sobbing, tears streaking down my face. I stand, and walk to the mirror with Andrew shot in the head. I ball up my fist and hit the mirror as hard as I can. All the mirrors shatter, and the shards fly towards me, cutting my skin will I scream in pain. My hands, become a tornado of shards, while I stand there helpless as my cheeks stain with tears. Soon, I become shattered, unable to do anything. Then I awake in the room. I still feel the glass, tearing my skin. And I touch my tear stained cheeks, then I feel a single cut on my cheek. "Are you okay? That was pretty intense." Uriah asks in a reassuring tone. I hug my legs and don't look up. "I'm going to bring your parents, okay?" He tells me, and walks out the back door.

**Tris' POV**

I run to Grace, whose still hugging her knees, and I hear muffled cries. Uriah show Tobias her fear landscape. "It's okay, breathe." Uriah told us that she saw her loved ones in pain, then she broke the glass which turned to a tornado of shards. "Tris." Tobias says softly, and I see what made her break the glass. I cover my mouth, trying not to scream. Then I see her in pain, which I know is a simulation, but then I look at my daughter, in real pain. "We're taking her home tonight, is that alright with you Uriah?" He nods, and I walk to Grace. "We're going home, come on." I help her to her feet, and lead her out the back entrance.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! And I just want to clarify that Grace has 3 fears, not 2! The tornado of shards is her 3rd fear, and I also based it off of Lindsey Stirling's Song Shatter Me, I was listening to that song while writing it, so I thought that could become a really cool (yet, scary) fear! Well, bye guys! Like it, Favorite, Share it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I want to hear what you thought about last chapter! Please leave a comment if you want to, like it, favorite, share it! I am NOT Veronica Roth, sadly, and I do not own Divergent. I'm also a little sorry that I'm M.I.A, but this week I had a lot of stuff to do, I had a chorus performance I had to go to, and practicing. A lot of practicing. But, anyways I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

**Grace's POV**

I wake up in my usual room, my parents told me I need to get ready for the first day of initiation, so I wear a black tank top, and some yoga pants. I pull my hair into a ponytail as I sprint to the training room. Uriah motions me over, "Don't worry about the other initiates, I made your fear landscape an example, because you handled yours perfectly. They all understand, and don't worry I asked your parents for permission." He tells me, I nod. "We're going to start training," He looks at his watch, "now."

Uriah leads us upstairs to the roof, "Before we start learning punching techniques, you will learn how to shoot a gun." He shows us how to fire the gun and how to hold it. I aim, and fire close to the center. When I was smaller, we used to own a dart board and I would shoot darts dead center every time. That helped me a lot with aiming the gun. Unfortunately, aim isn't weight, and the gun was pretty heavy. It took me at least seven times before I hit the center, and I felt really proud of myself when I did. I shot until I ran out of ammo, and then Uriah told me to go eat some lunch and meet back in the training room after. Marie jogged to catch up with me once she was finished, and we walked to lunch together.

We sat with Cecilia at lunch and she told us that initiation was going well. Jordan, Marie's little brother ran up to her while we ate lunch, annoying her half to death. "Can I play on your computer! Please, please, please, please!" He begged. "No! You can play with your little friends!" Marie hissed, Cecilia and I try hard not to laugh. "But-"  
"No means no!" She motions him away, as he does the walk of shame to his parents table. We burst into laughter, Marie rolls her eyes. "How can you not deal with one sibling!?" I ask, "I have five, well had five." All of a sudden I feel a big lump in my throat thinking about Andrew. I hope he's doing well in Candor, though.

We're the first people in the training room so we wait on the bench. As the initiates pour into the room, Uriah stands at the arena, "Since you're all here, I guess we can start the next part of stage one." He demonstrates a few fighting techniques, and tells us to practice on the punching bag. "Tomorrow you start fighting, training is dismissed."

**Sorry for the really short chapter! I just wanted to get something up, and this is the pitiful chapter! It's too boring! But, I promise more chapters are coming your way! And I think I want to add this really tragic part, and Grace is torn by it? Leave a comment if you want to help me with some ideas! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**211 views! I'm like doing a little happy dance right now! :) Thank you for those who have followed this story added it into their favorites, I just love you all! I'm not Veronica Roth, and I don't own Divergent, Enjoy! :) Please comment! Oh and shout out to PeggyH! She is my first (and only) reviewer! And whenever I found out she reviewed I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and just thank you so much! Whenever anyone comments it just makes my day! Love you guys so so much!  
**

**Grace's POV**

I wake up in the dormitory, my wrist sore from getting a tattoo with Marie and Cecilia last night. We each got a flaming shard, Marie calls it a symbol of our friendship, but it reminds me of my greatest fear. Hannah was helping Tori with the crowd last night and she did our tattoo's. Cecilia didn't know it was my sister, she just thought it was a very short dauntless woman who looked a lot like me. We laughed when I told her she was my eleven-year-old sister. I laugh, remembering the memory. I take a shower and leave my hair down, knowing that if my long blonde hair was in a ponytail, my opponent would use that against me. I stare at the mirror, I've always been weird around mirrors, my parents were both former abnegation, but that wasn't it. I look like my Dad, with his long nose and blue eyes, not the gray-blue eyes my Mother has, but a deeper shade. I'm also tall, at least five inches taller than my Mother. I've been asked out many times for my beauty, but I've punched every person who's asked. I feel like personality mattered more, and I didn't know any of the guys who've ever asked me.

I break my gaze in the mirror and go to breakfast. There isn't much people there, mostly the leaders and instructors. My Dad sits with Uriah and his older brother Zeke. I grab a muffin and a water bottle, and walk the halls. There's a Man standing near the chasm, with a girl next to him. I look at them at the corner and see that the girl is one of the dauntless born ,Clarissa, and she's whimpering, "Leave me alone!" She whispers, and I barely hear her. "I won't stop until you tell me where she is." The man says calmly, and I hear Clarissa shriek, and a loud thud. I'm suddenly happy that I carry a knife with me everywhere I go. I sprint over to the Man, and hold the handle of my knife.

"What did you do to her?" I ask the Man, but he doesn't turn. "Run!" Clarissa squeaks, a pool of blood surrounding her. The man turns and smiles, and I don't recognize him. He has a bloodthirsty glare in his black eyes. Then I see a colored spot on his neck, he was injected with a serum. I pull Clarissa up, and drag her with me as I sprint away from Him, and he's following us, I hear heavy footsteps behind me. I turn into a room, not looking where. And the footsteps stop. We're safe inside the training room.

Uriah looks at us, and the blood stains on my shirt. Clarissa collapses onto the floor, pulling me down with her. I'm sticky with blood, thankfully that it isn't my own. "Cody! Give me a hand here!" The each lift one of her arms and drag her to the infirmary. "I guess that means the fights are delayed." Everyone turns around, and sees Josh leaning casually on the wall, "You're a bitch, you know that right?" Marie says, "Clarissa is most likely going to be made factionless because of her injuries!" She yells at him.  
"So, more of a chance we won't become factionless."  
"That's an awful thing to say."  
"It's true," Cody walks up, this surprises us since he hasn't said much since initiation started. "It's life. People get hurt and become factionless." I agree silently. "I agree, but I don't exactly like it." I emerge from the crowd and stand next to Cody. "You know, we need to get our minds off training." Marie yells to the dauntless born, "Who wants to play Candor or Dauntless in the dormitory!?" The crowd erupts into cheering, even though there is only eight people in the room, we make quite a loud crowd.

**Time for Candor and Dauntless...  
**I dress in three layers of clothing and join the crowd of Dauntless born in the middle of the dormitory. "I'm call dibs going first!" Marie points to herself, "For those who don't know, Candor or Dauntless is basically truth or dare, except whenever you don't do the truth or the dare you have to remove a piece of clothing." She explained, "Okay, let's start." She narrows her eyes at me, and rubs her hands together mischievously, "Grace, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks, and I'm up to the challenge, "Dauntless, I joined this faction for a reason! And give me your worst!" I challenge her. "My worst? Go make out with Josh then." She says, I was not expecting that. I glare at her, why Josh? I hate him! "Grace?" She gasps dramatically, "Are you a pansycake?" She tries to hold back laughter, I take a deep breath and walk over to Josh. I press my lips against his, 5-4-3-2-1. I pull away, feeling like I had electricity coursing through my veins. It felt... I don't know. I walk back to my spot. "Leo, you know the words." I grin, I've loved this game for such a long time. "Dauntless!" He waves his hand in the air, "I dare you to kiss everyone for five seconds each!" I laugh, "I'm not doing that!" He says, but I raise an eyebrow, and he starts. By the time it's my turn, I clench my fists together trying not to laugh. 5-4-3-2-1! "You're done!" I pull away. Him grinning the same mischievous grin he wore at school. "You dared me!" Then he scans the room, as if looking for his next victim.

"Josh! Candor or Dauntless?" He shout obnoxiously. "Candor, nobody has done it yet." He tells him, "Did you enjoy that little make out session?" I raise an eyebrow, I didn't know how I felt about it yet, "I don't know." So he takes off his shirt, and I hear a few whistles. "Marie, Candor or-"  
"I may have Candor in my blood, but I'm Dauntless!" She whoops, "Raid the kitchen of whip cream and give a whole can to each of the initiates!" He dares, I don't know if she'll do it but I hope so, I love whip cream. She runs out the door, in five minutes she came back. "Merry Christmas!" She shouts sarcastically as she tosses me my can. "Yasmine!" Marie sings, "Candor or Dauntless?" Her voice is too high pitched, but I think she's just playing around. "Dauntless." Yasmine says casually, "Make out with the first person you see after we spin you around a few times!" Yasmine shakes her head and removes her shirt, showing another shirt beneath it. "Katy, you know the drill." Yasmine points, "Candor." Katy replies, "Is it true you kissed a girl and you liked it?" **(A/N Get it?)** Yasmine asks, "Nope." Katy remains fully clothed. "Cody, speak now!" She motions her hand up, "Yes your highness, DAUNTLESS!" And it went on exactly like that.

Near the end of the game, I was stripped down to my bra and underwear. Most of us were dressed merely in our undergarments, including Marie, Cody, Josh, and I. I slipped into my bed smiling, that was one of the best nights ever. Then flash lights shine into the room. "Everyone get ready, we're going to play a traditional Dauntless game." I hear my Father's voice say, I get out of bed, what the heck is going on?

**Josh's POV (A very short one)**

Grace gets out of her be, most likely to investigate the flash light and the voice, she's still only wearing her bra and underwear. "Dad? What's going on?" I hear her say in her melodic voice, I look at the light, and see her standing there, her golden blonde hair touching her lower back. "We're going to play a Dauntless game with all of the initiates, so get ready you have five minutes!" I wonder which game we were playing, but I get ready silently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but by the name of the chapter you guys probably already know what game it is. "I've been waiting for a day like this to come strike like lightning" A whole day with me and my computer! I will try to upload another chapter today, but I'm not promising anything. Please leave a comment if you would like to. Love you guys so so much!  
****DISCLAIMER-**** I AM ****NOT**** VERONICA ROTH**

** Grace's POV**

I get dressed quickly and follow the crowd of initiates to the train tracks. My Mother stands by my Father, and I check my watch. The train should be here in a minute, I stand with Marie and Cecilia. The train passes us and I break into a sprint, grabbing onto the handle bar, opening one of the train car doors, and helping the others in if the have trouble.

"Today we're playing a traditional Dauntless game. Capture the flag. Some of the Dauntless born have played it before." Uriah explained. I have never played it though, my parents told Andrew and I to watch Hannah and the others. Mostly because Flora was always at a school performance. And I was really excited, Cody made it sound as if the game was even better than Candor or Dauntless! "Uriah and I will be your team captains, Uriah you go first."  
"Grace."  
"Cody."  
"Marie."  
It went on like that until the transfers were split up, Josh and Cecilia ended up on my Father's team. I just realized that they get along so well, they play around, linking arms and skipping around like Amity. I don't know why, but I feel angry all of a sudden. "My team will hide first!" My Father announces, and with that they jump off the train, my Mother stays with our team.

I don't know when we jumped off the train, I just see a run down amusement park. They hide the flag in a fun house, and I continue to explore while they debate strategies. There is a Ferris wheel, and I decide to climb it. I know it isn't very smart, if I fall from that high up I'll die. But, I know I won't fall, I've climbed the school building when I was six, and I climbed down perfectly. I grab one of the rungs, rusty, but stable. I climb higher and higher, until I reach the top. The vie is breath taking, I can see the Erudite headquarters, the stars reflecting off the glass. I turn back to the amusement park and see a neon orange glow coming from the tower overview. I see two people guarding with they're paint ball gun weapon like thingie.

I climb down to see my Mother standing there, her hand skimming the side of one of the cars. "Me and your Father climbed this when I was in initiation." She says, not looking at me, "Did you find it?" I nod in response. "Then what are you waiting for?" She pulls my arm in the direction of our team. I tell them what I saw, and where the flag was at. "We should split up, five of you stay here, three of you cause a distraction. Marie and Grace, you go retrieve the flag. And be careful, those paint balls are simulated to feel like an actual bullet. Good luck!" With that Uriah dismisses our huddle. Marie and I sneak past the Marsh, and near the carnival games. I saw a few of the other team hiding behind the vendors, guns poised. I have my gun ready to fire, and Marie sprints past me, distracting all of the guards, shooting them, while dodging the airborne paint balls. She takes out all of them and shrugs, "Guess they didn't pay attention while we were learning how to aim properly." She skips along the path to the overview, then falls to the ground, clutching her thigh. "Run!" She shrieks, then Clarissa comes to mind, she said the same words when she was attacked. I sprint by her and take her gun, shooting all of those around her. "Cover the entrance. I'll be out in a few minutes." I throw her her gun. And with that I run up the stairs swiftly.

I open the door, and aim at the guards. Cecilia and Josh. They're sitting on the edge of the window, kissing. My face is hot with anger that I don't know where it came from. I shoot Josh in the back and grab the flag, as he screams in agony, I push the doors to the balcony open and wave the flag in the sky. I turn around, and Cecilia gives me a look of sadness, "Why did you..." Her voice trails off, I try my best not to fight back tears.

I walk down stairs, Cecilia's look of sadness on my mind. I plant a fake smile on my face, and open the door. I've always been good at pretending, I pretended that I was happy that Andrew transferred to Candor. I've pretended that I didn't feel anything during the kiss earlier today. Obviously Josh didn't feel anything, if he did he wouldn't have made out with Cecilia. I can't pretend anymore. This is the part when I break free from the person I've pretended to be. I'm still the same, but yet I'm different. I don't want to lie, I want to tell Marie everything. No more secrets, I will tell her everything after initiation. Not that it would help my feelings towards Josh, but by the time initiations over, Cecilia and him are going to hate me, most likely are going to be dating.

I'm not Grace Eaton anymore. I'm Grace Natalie Prior Eaton.

**Sorry the chapter was so short! I've been shopping today an was annoyed by my siblings! Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys so so much! And please leave a comment if you would like to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All I want to say right now is thank you all, I've just come home and checked my email and saw the best thing that has happened to me this week. I received an email from FanFiction saying that I had gotten a guest review from Qwerty, and the things he/she had reviewed just made my day! If you're reading this, shout out to you! I love you all so so much! Enjoy :)  
Additional Shout-outs  
PeggyH  
14Leary  
Mkatraven4331  
Stephlangdale  
Thank you all for following my story!  
**

**Josh's POV**

The sharp pain in my back hurts, but I manage. Cecilia offers to help me down the stairs, but I don't want to look weak. I feel awful leading her on like this, but I really felt something during Candor or Dauntless earlier with Grace, but if it makes her jealous I guessed it would work. But I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to shoot me in the back if she felt the same way though! Everything is just so complicated right now! I feel a tug on my arm, Dad. "What do you want!?" I pull my arm from his grip, "Don't use that tone with me!" His pierced eyebrow arched, frightening me even more. My Dad has never been kind or compassionate towards me. I can't believe Mom ever let him gain custody of me when I was three. Then again, he is a dauntless leader. I break from his grasp and head to the training room.

**Who do you think Josh's Dad is? Leave a comment down bellow and tell me your guess!**

**Grace's POV**

**The next day...  
**Fights start today, and I'm nervous. Unlike the other Dauntless born, I've never been in a fight! My parents never encouraged it, they told us to treat everyone with kindness and respect.  
"As you all know, since we had a few things delaying our fights, that means we have less days for fighting. I'll put your name next to your opponent. Since there are eight of you now, all of you will have an opponent." Uriah steps away from the board.  
_Cody VS. Marie_  
_Leo VS. Yasmine  
Josh VS. Grace_  
_Katy VS. Issac_  
I'm up against Josh. Great. I watch the fights, observing every move. "Are you mad at me?" Josh leans on a wall casually, "'Cause you sort of shot me in the back yesterday." He shrugs. "No, I'm totally just avoiding you for no reason." I roll my eyes, crossing my arms. "I take that as a yes." He grins, it's so hard to remain mad at him, but I continue. "Josh and Cecilia on the floor! Try not to kill each other!" Uriah announces. I stand, my arm protecting my face, "Start!" He tries to throw a punch at me, but I grab his arm and twist his arm. With his free hand, he punches my nose, and I hear a crack. I taste blood on my lips, and I kick him hard in the back. He falls to the ground and drop kicks me. Black dots blurry my vision, and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I breathe through my mouth, which has the taste of blood, _my_ blood. I try to stand up but Josh kicks me in the face, blocking my air flow. My lungs are burning, and the last thing I hear is, "She can't breathe!"

**Marie's POV**

Sitting at my best friends bedside was not how I wanted to spend dinner, but I guess these things happen. It all started whenever Josh kicked Grace in the face, and her mouth was already flooded with blood from her nose, which we learned is broken, thanks Josh. I think sarcastically. She couldn't breathe so I screamed it, she would've died if I hadn't said anything.  
"Hey." Grace's voice is weak, and she could barely get anything out.  
"Hey girl! You look fantastic! Is that a new look?" I ask sarcastically, she laughs, "I know, fabulous isn't it?" She poses a little. We both burst into laughter.  
"Is there anything wrong with me?" She asks, a little fearful for the results. "You just got a broken nose. You just blacked out from the impact." I explain, I start to sound like an Erudite. "Great, that's what this thing is." She points to the band-aid thing on her nose. I laugh a little, "I guess."

**Grace's POV**

"Let's go get some lunch." Marie helps me up, offering her hand up. "Thanks." I smile out of gratitude, "Uriah told me to tell you that after you wake up, that we have a field trip to Erudite tonight after dinner." She fills me in on what I missed in training. It ended up that Josh told Cecilia something **(I wonder what he told her? Hehehe) **and she slapped him in the face. I think he deserved it, I wonder what he told her, though.

We stand at the train tracks, rain soaking me, and I feel the water droplets on my skin, making me feel frozen. "Hey." I turn around and see Josh, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to...uh... break your nose." He scratches the back of his neck, something is bothering him, Cecilia taught Marie and I how to read body language at dinner, when we rekindled our friendship. "It's okay, I mean it's throbbing but still. " I smile at him, "You cold?" I nod, and he holds me in his arms, I feel warmer, and even though it feels awkward, I don't move. The train starts to pass us, "Thanks!" I shout over my shoulder, and he just nods. I pull myself into the train car, and my Father stands talking to his friend Zeke. Aunt Christina is talking to Marie and my Mother, so I stand with them. "Mother, it's been a long time." I say, pulling her into an embrace. "Are you excited?" She asks, pulling herself away. I nod, and smile. "How's Hannah and Flora?" I ask questions like that, and so on. "We're here!" Aunt Christina sings as she opens up the train car door. She reminds me so much of Marie, in so many ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while, but my little sister got a new game and I've just been loving it! I think it's healthy ˆ¬ˆ, but anyways, I signed up for my school's orchestra for next year, so I'm really exited! Hopefully if you're still reading this, you're not dozing off into the imaginary world of rem sleep! Sorry that I'm blabbering like an Erudite! But I have an important message!  
IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**  
** I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND BECAUSE MY GRANDMA IS COMING TO TOWN! I REPEAT! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND!  
Anyways, I don't own Divergent, and I hope you enjoy! ˆ¬ˆ**

The train slows down a little bit as we near the Erudite headquarters. I wonder if I'll see Madison Prior, the mysterious Erudite that haunts my thoughts. I haven't told Marie about her yet, but I'll tell her by the end of initiation. Then they start jumping off the trains, I've always wondered why that has to do anything with being Dauntless? I clear that out of my thoughts, and sprint off, landing on my feet. The transfers have a little trouble, but they land easily. "Follow your instructors!" I hear my Father's voice say. I stand with Marie behind Uriah, showing us the labs where they create the serums for the factions.

I listen, but an Erudite woman mostly explained how they work, as if I didn't know! My Mother is a leader and my Father works in a control room for crying out loud! A hand grabs my wrist and yanks me behind a corner as the group turns into another room. I elbow the person in the chest and reach for my knife. "It's okay!" A melodic voice says, and I turn around. Chocolate brown hair and gray blue eyes, Madison Prior. "You!" I whisper-shout, afraid if anyone would hear us. "Yes me, what did you expect the Easter Bunny!"  
"No, I'm not stupid!"  
"Why do you look at me like that!"She noticed, "Because you sort of... have my Mother's maiden name as your last name!" There! I broke the ice, I hope she's happy! Her eyes flash with recognition, "Grace... Eaton. No, you can't..." Her voice trails off. "I can't be what!?" I demand, I don't realize that I'm raising the volume of my voice. "Is your Mother Beatrice Prior?" I nod, and all of a sudden the world goes black.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the cliff hanger! Follow and Favorite if you would like to. Love you guys so so much! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys liked that really short chapter! But, I promise to try to make this one long, I swear on the river styx!  
Shout out to my cat!  
I don't own Divergent**.** Enjoy**

**Cecilia's POV**

Josh never liked me, he was playing me. I should've known, I punched him in the jaw, and left for the Dauntless hospital. I heard Grace blacked out at the Erudite headquarters and hasn't woken up. It's been a whole day, so I'm kind of worried. I blow my chocolate brown bangs out of my face as I walk past the chasm. I should've been there for her, "Bitch." I curse under my breath. I've never heard Grace cuss before, I think she understands that words can hurt people. Candor never cared about that, my Mom always told me that the truth hurt, and I'm experiencing the pain right now by cussing at myself. My black jumpsuit makes it easy to run freely. I sprint to the hospital, and the first thing I see is Marie's bloodshot eyes, following me as I walk in. "Are you okay?" It sounds hurtful at first but she understands. "I've been here since I've heard." She explained to me that she'll pass stage one since she won a few fights, **(I decided to make this field trip a few days after Grace broke her nose, so she won at least 2 fights)** but if she doesn't... wake up after stage two starts, they'll... they'll take her off life support. "Not like she needs it. She was been breathing fine without it." She tries to blink tears out of her eyes, but they fall down. She's still beautiful, even with the swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. Her hair is a wreck also, but her bronze skin makes her look like a goddess. "It's okay, she'll be fine." I comfort her for the rest of the evening. I told her go get some sleep.

**Grace's POV**

I open my eyes to see a room I'm now familiar with, the hospital. I sit up, and look around, there is a note on the table next to my bed. I open to see a beautiful font known as cursive.  
**_(This poem belongs to me, so please do not copy!)_  
**_Songbird  
Songbird of the night,  
Whose songs make you realize,  
How strong, yet fragile she truly is_

_Whenever she cries,  
Her sorrow consumes you,  
Making you think of your deeds_

_How she cries, it wakes you  
Even the most silent sobs,  
Keep you restless at night  
As you realize,  
She may never take flight_

I know the bird is me, and whoever wrote the poem thought I was dead. I stand up, and pull the wires out of my skin, and walk out of the hospital. The first place I go: the chasm.

**Josh's POV**

I stand by the chasm, thinking about how Grace will never wake again. I think of one of the old fairy tales we learned in school, the tale of sleeping beauty. The princess who sleeps, reminds me of Grace, her hair a golden blond, lips as red as blood, and eyes as blue as the river roaring in the chasm. I break away from my thoughts when I hear footsteps coming.  
Then I see her.

My eyes widen in disbelief, "Grace!?" My tone makes it sound like a question, but I feel shocked. "No shit, Sherlock!" She laughs those words, it's good to hear her warm laugh. She presses her lips against mine and I don't pull away, until she pulls away. "I shouldn't-what about Cec-"  
"I'm not with her, it didn't work out."  
She smiles then wraps her arms around my neck.  
I don't remember anytime I've been happier.

**Marie's POV**

Finally! I heard that Grace woke up earlier and left the hospital, so I went looking for her with Yasmine. Then we saw her making out with Josh by the chasm, and we squealed in delight, "Told you so, hand me that twenty!" I told Yasmine as she fished out her wallet. I took the twenty and ran up to them. "Thanks for the show but, I think we'll have a girl's night now!" I pull Grace away, making her blush. "We're gonna go see Tori."

I thought it would be a good idea to get a tattoo since Grace had her first official kiss, the Candor and Dauntless game didn't count since that was a dare. "What tattoo are you getting?" I ask, as she looks through the pictures, "I'm thinking about getting this one on my neck." She points to a beautifully illustrated drawing of a peacock. "I-" I'm speechless, the design is gorgeous, "I love." Yasmine says the words for me. She walks over to Tori and requests the tattoo. She is asked to lower her sleeve so she could see the neck. And three ravens are there, flying towards her heart. I never knew she had a tattoo, and whenever I see it, Grace's eyes widen. "Marie, uh...I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you that I sorta got the same tattoo my Mom has." I'm not surprised, Grace has always been close to her Mother, and I wish I was that close to my parents, but they're never home whenever I want to visit.

Tori finishes up Grace's tattoo, making every detail perfect. "What did you get?" I ask Yasmine, "I got the Dauntless seal with Katy." She replies, my back is numb from the tattoo of a butterfly that I have gotten, it stings, but since stage one is over, I don't have to worry about having a weak spot. We all laugh and talk on the way back, and go into the dormitory. Grace went back early, and was sitting on her bed, looking at the rankings.  
_1\. Marie  
__3\. Josh  
4\. Cody_  
_5\. Grace  
6\. Yasmine_

_8\. Leo_

We all celebrate our high rankings until a gunshot rings out.

**I know you guys probably hate me for all of the cliffhangers, but I just love them! I hate them personally in stories, but I realize that they're really fun!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys liked that really short chapter! But, I promise to try to make this one long, I swear on the river styx!  
Shout out to my cat!  
I don't own Divergent**.** Enjoy**

**Cecilia's POV**

Josh never liked me, he was playing me. I should've known, I punched him in the jaw, and left for the Dauntless hospital. I heard Grace blacked out at the Erudite headquarters and hasn't woken up. It's been a whole day, so I'm kind of worried. I blow my chocolate brown bangs out of my face as I walk past the chasm. I should've been there for her, "Bitch." I curse under my breath. I've never heard Grace cuss before, I think she understands that words can hurt people. Candor never cared about that, my Mom always told me that the truth hurt, and I'm experiencing the pain right now by cussing at myself. My black jumpsuit makes it easy to run freely. I sprint to the hospital, and the first thing I see is Marie's bloodshot eyes, following me as I walk in. "Are you okay?" It sounds hurtful at first but she understands. "I've been here since I've heard." She explained to me that she'll pass stage one since she won a few fights, **(I decided to make this field trip a few days after Grace broke her nose, so she won at least 2 fights)** but if she doesn't... wake up after stage two starts, they'll... they'll take her off life support. "Not like she needs it. She was been breathing fine without it." She tries to blink tears out of her eyes, but they fall down. She's still beautiful, even with the swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. Her hair is a wreck also, but her bronze skin makes her look like a goddess. "It's okay, she'll be fine." I comfort her for the rest of the evening. I told her go get some sleep.

**Grace's POV**

I open my eyes to see a room I'm now familiar with, the hospital. I sit up, and look around, there is a note on the table next to my bed. I open to see a beautiful font known as cursive.  
**_(This poem belongs to me, so please do not copy!)_  
**_Songbird  
Songbird of the night,  
Whose songs make you realize,  
How strong, yet fragile she truly is_

_Whenever she cries,  
Her sorrow consumes you,  
Making you think of your deeds_

_How she cries, it wakes you  
Even the most silent sobs,  
Keep you restless at night  
As you realize,  
She may never take flight_

I know the bird is me, and whoever wrote the poem thought I was dead. I stand up, and pull the wires out of my skin, and walk out of the hospital. The first place I go: the chasm.

**Josh's POV**

I stand by the chasm, thinking about how Grace will never wake again. I think of one of the old fairy tales we learned in school, the tale of sleeping beauty. The princess who sleeps, reminds me of Grace, her hair a golden blond, lips as red as blood, and eyes as blue as the river roaring in the chasm. I break away from my thoughts when I hear footsteps coming.  
Then I see her.

My eyes widen in disbelief, "Grace!?" My tone makes it sound like a question, but I feel shocked. "No shit, Sherlock!" She laughs those words, it's good to hear her warm laugh. She presses her lips against mine and I don't pull away, until she pulls away. "I shouldn't-what about Cec-"  
"I'm not with her, it didn't work out."  
She smiles then wraps her arms around my neck.  
I don't remember anytime I've been happier.

**Marie's POV**

Finally! I heard that Grace woke up earlier and left the hospital, so I went looking for her with Yasmine. Then we saw her making out with Josh by the chasm, and we squealed in delight, "Told you so, hand me that twenty!" I told Yasmine as she fished out her wallet. I took the twenty and ran up to them. "Thanks for the show but, I think we'll have a girl's night now!" I pull Grace away, making her blush. "We're gonna go see Tori."

I thought it would be a good idea to get a tattoo since Grace had her first official kiss, the Candor and Dauntless game didn't count since that was a dare. "What tattoo are you getting?" I ask, as she looks through the pictures, "I'm thinking about getting this one on my neck." She points to a beautifully illustrated drawing of a peacock. "I-" I'm speechless, the design is gorgeous, "I love." Yasmine says the words for me. She walks over to Tori and requests the tattoo. She is asked to lower her sleeve so she could see the neck. And three ravens are there, flying towards her heart. I never knew she had a tattoo, and whenever I see it, Grace's eyes widen. "Marie, uh...I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you that I sorta got the same tattoo my Mom has." I'm not surprised, Grace has always been close to her Mother, and I wish I was that close to my parents, but they're never home whenever I want to visit.

Tori finishes up Grace's tattoo, making every detail perfect. "What did you get?" I ask Yasmine, "I got the Dauntless seal with Katy." She replies, my back is numb from the tattoo of a butterfly that I have gotten, it stings, but since stage one is over, I don't have to worry about having a weak spot. We all laugh and talk on the way back, and go into the dormitory. Grace went back early, and was sitting on her bed, looking at the rankings.  
_1\. Marie  
__3\. Josh  
4\. Cody_  
_5\. Grace  
6\. Yasmine_

8\. Leo

We all celebrate our high rankings until a gunshot rings out.

**I know you guys probably hate me for all of the cliffhangers, but I just love them! I hate them personally in stories, but I realize that they're really fun!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Grace's POV**

A gunshot rings out and Cody crumples to the floor, screaming in pain. Issac pulls the trigger again and this time, Cody stops breathing. I'm hidden in a corner, but realize if he finds me, I have no where to run. Another gunshot rings out and I hear Katy groan. Marie scans the room and sees me in the corner. Issac tries to shoot her, but she's to fast, she can outrun a bullet, which is nearly impossible. I hear more gunshots and wince, the ear splitting sound of the gun firing at an initiate. I see Josh, clutching his stomach, and I can't help but run to him. "There you are pretty girl." Issac smiles, and aims the gun at my forehead. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to come. I hear the gunshot, but I don't feel it. I open my eyes and see Marie's lifeless body on the floor, I scream as I stand and knock the gun out of Issac's hands, and kick him to his feet. He struggles to grab hold of the gun, but he manages, and I know that in a few seconds, I'll be with Marie, lifeless on the floor, but instead Issac shoots himself in the head.  
I sob, Marie is gone, it's difficult to even admit it in my thoughts. She died...protecting me. It should have been me! I should be dead! I try to hold back tears as I sprint to the train, and pull myself in. "Look who we've got here." I look to see a train filled with factionless. "What's your name?" A man in an eye-patch demands, "Edward, be nice." A woman Ebony hair and skin as pale as snow, says. "Lila, you aren't apart of this." The man- Edward tells her. Lila wears yellow, like the Amity, and a sunset orange shawl. "What is your name darlin'" She asks in a kind voice, "Grace Natalie Eaton." I stand up straighter. Edward turns to Lila, "When we get back, bring her to Evelyn."  
I honestly don't care what happened to me, everyone I care about are dead. Josh is as good as dead, and Marie sacrificed herself for me. They took me to the Factionless sector with them, which looked quite good based on their limited resources. Lila led me towards the back of the sector, and knocked on a door. A woman opens the door greeting Lila, "She says her last name is Eaton." The woman nods and takes me inside.  
left. "Hello, I am Evelyn, leader of the Factionless."

She explained to me a few things, and how the Abnegation exiled her when she was younger. And... how she regretted leaving her only child... Tobias Eaton. "So, let me get this straight. You are my long lost grandmother that my Dad said died of childbirth when he was young?" I make it sound like a question, and I'm sure it is. "Yep, that's basically it." Evelyn answers, I scan her face for resemblance, and I find out we're almost identical. "Well that explains why my Parents don't want to me to pass the Factionless sector." I force a laugh, and stand up. "It was nice meeting you Evelyn. And I promise I'll visit you often." I tell her. She nods and opens the door, and I hug her before I leave. "Lila, take Grace back to the train and make sure she gets home safely." Lila nods and leads me out the door.

I don't go back to the dormitory, instead, I go pay a visit to my Parents.

"Why didn't you tell me about Evelyn!?" I scream at my Parents, and my Father looks at my Mother. "Well it's not like you would've met her later on!" Andrew stands in the doorway, dressed in his Candor attire. "You told Andrew!?" I'm furious, I feel like steam is coming out of my ears. Then the anger turns to tears. "Wow, talk about a mood swing." Andrew says sarcastically. I walk up to him and punch him in the jaw, "Don't you dare say that! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING!?" I run out of the room and go to the place no one will ever find me, the fear landscape room.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted it to go up today. But, I promise next chapter will be better. I just couldn't continue writing without wanting to cry. I've been planning this chapter for a while, and I knew I might get some hate, and I'm letting you all know, I loved Marie, so do not go screaming around your neighborhood saying, "SHE KILLED HER OFF!" Hysterically, because I think you'll either need to end up in a mental institution or be grounded for the rest of your life. But, don't worry, it's not over yet. This fanfiction has long ways to go, and I think I might right a sequel once this one is over. Leave a comment so I know what you guys want in the story.  
OH, and like a superduperultramegaextreme shout out to PeggyH! I was looking at my comments and fanfiction stuff, and realized, that she was the first to follow and review! So thank you, if your still reading this super long A/N!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, if you didn't already know, I started another fanfiction! That's why I've been a little M.I.A, but I promise that more chapters are coming your way! Oh, and if you want to check it out it's called A fresh Start. I hope you enjoy both of my fanfictions, but right now I'm focusing on this one. Love you guys so so much. Enjoy :)  
Grace's POV  
**

I inject the fear serum into my neck, and fall into my fear landscape. I stand on the train tracks, ready to face what is to come, except that instead of a train driving towards me, I stand powerless, witnessing Grace's death all over again. I close my eyes and wait until it's over and wait for the mirrors to come. Again, I am surrounded by mirrors, but each mirror shows each individual death of every initiate that died today. Josh is not among them, and I sigh with relief. But then I look back at the mirrors, and every death of each of my friends growing up. But, I remain calm. It's over, I can't change what's happened, it's over with. And I bang on the mirrors, except the tornado of shard do not come, and I feel myself slowly wake from the serum.

**Alexandra's POV  
A/N Okay, you're probably thinking, who the hell is Alexandra and why isn't she mentioned in any of the chapters? Well, dear reader, read on to find out.**

I walk alongside my Mother through the halls of Erudite. I've lived here my whole life, and yet, why do I not feel at home here? "Mother? Why did you have me inject the Dauntless initiate?" I ask her, everyone at school ask me how it's like to have Jeanine Matthews as a Mother. She is like a superior intelligence computer, and she treats me like her memory unit. "Divergents run rapid throughout our city, and it seems that most of the Dauntless born initiates were in fact, Divergent."  
"Are you saying t-that you eliminated them?"  
"I fixed a small problem that got in the way of the city's prosperity."

I couldn't believe what I hearing. "Mother, you killed at least five innocent people!" I exclaim, and my Mother's face in frozen in horror, "Innocent? Divergents are not innocent! They prevent any kind of prosperity!" She shouts, and I run away from her in horror. I helped her murder innocent teenagers trying to pass initiation. I catch a bus to the Dauntless headquarters.

"Where can I find one of the Dauntless leaders?" I ask a short woman at the Dauntless headquarters, "Well, you have already found one my dear. What do you need?" She seems quite sane to be Dauntless, "I helped in the deaths of the initiates today." I almost whisper those words, "Will you please explain?" She seems concerned, maybe she's wondering if I'm mental or not.

"This morning I was told to inject an initiate. I wasn't sure why, I was just thinking he was testing one of our new serums. But, when I heard from my Mother what happened I new that it was my fault." I put my face in my hands, and start to sob. "I'll have to consult with my fellow leaders about your punishment."

Hours it seemed until the Dauntless woman came back with a worried look on her face. "You'll be executed tomorrow morning. Until then, you will be held prisoner in one of the abandoned rooms." I quickly fall asleep once I am allowed to, though I worry about tomorrow, and that I will face an unpreventable death.

**Grace's POV**

I push aside crowded Dauntless members and make my way to the front. "For your crimes against the Dauntless faction, you'll be sentenced execution. Any last words?"  
"Is there any survivors?" I hear a scared voice say, and I reach my way to the front where one of the leaders, Eric, point a gun at a terrified Erudite girl. "Yes!" I heard of the execution yesterday, and I was angry, but that didn't mean that I couldn't answer her question. The Erudite girl closes her eyes and I hear the bullet click into its chamber. "Stop!' I run in front of the Erudite girl, "She's obviously sorry about her crime! But, can I at least hear why she did it before she dies?" Eric rolls his eyes, and nods. "Are-Are you a survivor?" I nod in reply, and she seems relieved. "Well, my Mother told me to inject a serum into the Dauntless initiate, and I obliged, thinking he was testing a new serum. But, then I heard about the-the deaths of the initiates, and I immediately knew that I injected a long term simulation into him and came here to face my fate." She explains, and I hear a voice. "Marie!" Aunt Christina screams out of breath, and I didn't know she was here. "Marie is breathing!"

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**ENJOY THE CLIFFHANGER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am still feeling Evil, and you are most likely going to experience another cliff hanger! MWAHAHA! I know I'm like defying the laws of life and death, but hey, I'm just being the weird person I am. Oh, I also would like to add that the blue eyes the cat in the cover picture has, that's how Grace's eyes are.**

**Marie's POV**

My head throbs, and I open my eyes. Grace is crying and so is my Mom. "Oh my god!" Grace sobs, "Why the heck are you crying like it's a funeral or something?" I ask bewildered, then it hits me, I was shot in the head. "Okay, don't answer that. I flip my legs over to the right side of the bed and walk to a mirror. White bandages cover my face, hiding everything except many strands of hair and my amber colored eyes. I start unwrapping the bandages, "Marie, you're going to have to keep the bandages on, it's the only thing separating protecting your wound form infection. If you take them off you'll most likely die." I quickly wrap the bandages again, "You should probably rest." And the Doctor leads me to a separate room.

I try to fall asleep, but instead I look at my flaming shard tattoo. And I feel as if Grace is looking at her tattoo also, an I wonder what she's thinking about. I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I say automatically, "Cody! I thought you died!"  
"Hey, look at you."  
"But, I'm pretty sure I'm alive."  
"Well, I sort of faked my death so Issac would stop trying to kill me."  
"Smart, unlike you I actually was dead."

He frowns, "Yeah, well I actually didn't want to talk about that."  
We talked all night, and I eventually fell asleep.

I hear a another knock at the door. "Wake up, sleeping beauty! Stage two of initiation is finally starting!" I feel weight falling onto my body and I immediately recognize the voice. "Grace!" She smiles, "The one and only."  
"Your nose! It's not broken anymore!"  
"Yeah, it's been like a week since it was broken. Anyways, you need to get to the fear landscape room pronto." She says, fiddling with her nose. **(A/N Okay, Olaf from frozen inspired the nose fiddling!) **"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

I dress quickly and make sure the bandages are on tight, and make my way down to the Fear Landscape room. I hear whispers as I pass by people in the pit, "Did you hear she was dead? The only thing separating her from deaths door are her bandages." One person whispered loudly, "Shhhh! She'll hear you!" I hear a slap.

I wait for my name to be called, "Marie, it's your turn." I look at Grace, who just faced one of her fears look alarmingly pale. I follow behind Uriah, waiting to face one of my fears. "Okay, at least you aren't afraid of needles, we know that from your fear landscape."

**Sorry for short chapter, and in the next one you'll know one of Marie's fears!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, I know. I haven't updated Life After in almost a year. Yes, I do understand that most of you might hate me by now. BUT~ I'm restarting Life After, and I'm deleting a Fresh Start 'cause someone seriously wrote a fanfic for Divergent that's literally called Fresh Start. And two bodies will be coming shortly after I rewrite Life After with longer chapters and more content included. I'm throwing away my identity as DivergentDemigod125 and becoming LiaCrescent.**

**I'm not afraid of what is to come, because I know I'll be hated on for some of the fandoms I may want to write fanfics for. But just know, I will NEVER ever forget you guys.**

**Peace out,**

**LiaCrescent**


End file.
